


Unwanted?

by riversong_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 10:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13522239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samA/N: for @kas-not-cas  because she needs some fluff and loves DeanWarnings: Fluffy DeanParing: Dean x ReaderWord Count: 527





	Unwanted?

You were hiding in your room, feeling unappreciated and unwanted. Since moving in with the Winchesters, you had taken up cleaning and cooking. At first it had been ok them always thanking you, lately you had been feeling underappreciated. You spent all day cleaning, doing laundry, and making a meal for the boys to come home from this hunt to a clean home and a home cooked meal.  
You took their bags to their rooms for them when they got home, letting them shower and clean up. Trying your best to make them comfortable. After dinner they thanked you and retreated leaving you to clean up the mess. You had cleaned up and gone to your room feeling terrible. You tried your best for them and yet felt you weren’t enough.  
Hearing a soft knock at your door you look up.   
“What?” you snap wiping your tears from your face.  
“(Y/N)? Can I come in?” Deans soft but gruff voice comes from the other side.  
“I guess…”  
He opens the door and slips in, shutting it behind him.   
“Hey princess what’s going on? You seem a little off lately.”  
“What’s going on?! I cook and clean for you boys and don’t get any help in return! I’m tired Dee, I feel unwanted. I feel like I don’t mean anything to either of you. That I’m just some maid, only here for your convenience.” By now you were pacing trying not to cry in front of him.   
“(Y/N) sweetheart.” His tone makes you stop. It was full of sadness, regret, and something else you couldn’t place.  
You face him letting the tears roll down your face. He pulls you into a hug.  
“You are wonderful and we appreciate you. I’m sorry we haven’t exactly conveyed that to you. You are so much more than a maid. So much more than that ok? You are my beautiful best friend, who cares way too much for us.”  
You sniff a little and he hugs you tighter.  
“You are beautiful and smart and sexy as hell.”  
You smile slightly, did he really just call you sexy?  
“(Y/N) please believe me when I say I’m sorry. I’m sorry I’ve been treating you so crappy, and I promise to help you more now ok?”  
You nod “Thank you Dean that means a lot.”  
“You’re welcome baby girl. I don’t want to lose you.”   
“I’m not going anywhere.”  
“I hope not.” He chuckles.  
***  
Dean kept his promise and even Sam started helping more. With them helping it gave you more time to relax, something you were grateful for. You were grateful that they were willing to help.   
Dean even made a point to spend more time with you, making you feel loved and secure.  
One night after a movie night, lying in bed with him cuddling he admitted his feelings for you.  
“(Y/N) I love you.” He had whispered  
There was a heartbeat of silence before you answered just as he started to apologize.  
“Dean I love you too.”  
That had been the beginning of your relationship. Now you also felt loved and appreciated, and it was the best feeling in the world.


End file.
